Vidia's Rightfulness
by LetImaginationGo
Summary: Why is Vidia so mean? Why does she dislike other fairies so much? Why does she think she is so much better? Hello obviously she is... except when she's almost destroying Pixie Hollow. One shot. Not my best work, just a random idea that came to me.


Long ago Vidia and Clarion got along, Vidia wasn't as mean as she was now-a-days. Vidia however was just as cocky about her tallent. Her additued didn't change to the short time queen until she tried to make her tallent better.

Queen Clarion had only been queen for a few seasons. She had yet to punish a fairy, in fact she still thought like the tinker she once was, even though she now had every talent a fairy could have, except winter talents. Vidia was one of Clarion's closer friends, but not as close as Mary. However the three of them did hang out together a lot, before Clarion became queen. Now that she was queen however she didn't have much down time. Mary busied herself with her work, making better tinker things and making work easier on other fairies. Vidia was constantly causing problems and mayhem racing though and making large gusts of winds. With no other fast flyers at the moment there wasn't anyone for her to really be with. Clarion tried to keep her busy.

"Help the garden fairies by collecting pollen." Clarion told her. "Or help the water fairies with keeping the river flowing. You can probably help the snowflake fairies even..."

"Yes Queen Clarion." Vidia said. She bowed and left, not going to do any of that.

"I want to do something else, I know I can be better then what I am..." Vidia challenged the strength of her wings by flying as fast as she could, dodging everything in her way, narrowly making it though some tight places. She wanted to be faster.

Now it's at this part were you probably are wondering how this got Clarion and Vidia's feud started. Well you see Vidia wanted to be the best she could be, and the one cup of pixie dust just wasn't cutting it. With still quite a few seasons until the next blue moon the pixie dust was being monitored, it always was, but even more now as the blue dust ran lower.

Vidia however wanted this dust for herself, she was often seen by dust keepers sneaking her own scoop of extra pixie dust. This extra dust made her fly super fast, as fast as anyone had ever seen. But no one had ever been able to prove this, so she was never caught. Until the dust ran real low, to were there was only one season left until the blue moon, the blue dust was out, the gold was almost gone. Clarion was afraid that the season would end in no pixie dust at all...

"What do we do?" Fairy Gary asked fearfully.

"We have been keeping close tabs on the dust!" A dust keeper insisted.

"Then were has it all gone?" Clarion asked a little annoyed. _Obviously you haven't been doing your job._

"Vidia has been seen taking extra." Gary sighed. "Your highness."

"Has any one have proof?" Clarion asked studying the low puddle of dust.

"She's been flying faster, a lot faster, and hasn't done her part to help anyone out like you told her." Fairy Mary noted.

"Why not ask her?" A dust keeper said ruefully.

"I will." Clarion looked at that fairy. "And you better be careful on the tone you take with me."

Vidia of course denied what was accused. Clarion didn't entirely believe her though, so when they were on the last handful of dust (it was being saved so the blue dust had something to multiply) she stayed guard herself at the tree. Many fairies were already forced to walk places because their dust was out. Some couldn't do their season duties without the dust and they were falling behind on work. With a season change up close they needed this last dust.

Sure enough though Vidia, being her selfish self, came to the last dust after dark. Unaware of Clarion watching her, waiting, she took the last bit of the dust, instantly the tree lost it's glow. It could no longer produce dust. Clarion then approached the terrified fairy.

"You see what selfishness causes." She said harshly.

"Were is the blue dust!?" Vidia was in a bit of shock.

"We are out." Clarion said. "We've had to use more to keep the supply up because some fairies aren't taking their fair share."

"What do I do? I didn't mean to cause this!" Vidia watched as the tree died.

A confession, what they needed. Clarion held out her hand and Vidia handed her the last of the dust, as well as the rest of her own. Fairy Gary came out with one last blue dust partial and added it to the little bit of dust, saving the tree from dying and holding Pixie hollow over until the blue moon. Clarion however now had to punish Vidia.

"You are strictly restricted on the dust you can get. Fairies will be watching you no matter were you go, so if you head back to get more dust everyone will know. You also are now going to serve every season of fairies on their season, doing what ever it is they need you to do. And if this happens again, the second star can help you..." Clarion said sending Vidia off, now on foot from lack of dust. This was also part of her punishment, no dust until the blue moon.

Clarion was doing what was best for her people, she was trying to do the best. Vidia never let this go, she knew she was better then what she was being aloud. Clarion may have ruined a friendship, but Vidia nearly ruined a whole existence. The other fairies held up their part of the watching, to this day they keep their eyes on Vidia. She still does bad things, not a very trusting fairy.

This is how Clarion and Vidia became so cross with each other, and this is why Vidia is so cross with anyone, because they get to do what ever potential they hold, while she is held back so fearsly.


End file.
